Son of the Storm
by italianamerican
Summary: 6years after Storm has her son rebel vampires attack the Volturi.Scared Emidio runs away to Forks looking for his mysterious Aunt Izzy Bella leaving his worried parents behind. In a time of war nobody is safe.Sequel to So Now You've Gone n Broke My heart
1. Chapter 1

This is my new series 'Son of the Storm'

_**This is my new series 'Son of the Storm'. If you haven't read 'So Now You've Gone and Broke My Heart' I suggested you so that first. Anyway hope you enjoy! **_

A garden in the court of the Volturi danced with color as the flowers blew in the breeze. The sun was setting in the sky casting the yard in a red yellow haze. A woman walked silently in the court yard; a small smile on her lips. Her six year old son followed closely behind. Stopping to gaze at butterflies and the different flowers.

"Mommy what's this flower?" He asked picking a flower off the stem and holding it to his mother. His mother smiled wider and she knelt down next to her son and picked a flower off the vine.

"Emidio don't you remember? I've showed you these before." She said sweetly. The little boy stared at his mother as she snapped the end off the flower. "It's a honeysuckle. You snap the bottom off and pull the little string and honey comes out." She explained pulling the end of the flower until a drop of honey was at the end. She held it out to Emidio who took the whole thing in his mouth.

"No dear, just taste the honey; don't put the whole thing in your mouth." His mother laughed pulling off another and showing him how it was done. Emidio was fascinated and tried to do it himself. He took the flower in his hand and did just what his mother did. He frowned when no honey came out.

"Mommy it didn't work." He cried throwing the flower on the ground then crossing his arms. A small tremor shook the earth.

"Sometimes they are just dry. How about you try again?" She told the pouting boy; whose blue eyes looked back at the bush of honeysuckles, studying each one. When he found one he liked he picked it off. This time a little trickle of honey came out. He gasped and looked at his mother wide eyed. She laughed and rubbed his hair.

"That's my boy." Emidio smiled with his lips and eyes closed causing his face to scrunch up.

"Storm?" A man called from the door to the castle. Storm turned her head before turning back to her son.

"You stay here and keep practicing while I talk to Daddy, ok?" She told him. He nodded before waving to his father.

"Hi Daddy!" He called. The man smiled and waved back as his wife came over.

"What's wrong, Aden?" She asked; she knew him well enough to know when he was worried.

"I just got done talking to Aro, and he says things may change sooner then we think." He told her keeping his voice low.

"How soon? Human time or Vampire?" Storm whispered harshly.

"It all depends how brave the rebels are feeling. He also says….." He stopped and gazed over Storm's shoulder at his son. Who was still picking honeysuckles off the bush; used flowers littered around his feet. Storm's eyes got wide. "He also says it may be best if Emidio stay out of view for a while."

"What are we suppose to do, Aden? He's six years old we can't keep him locked in the castle." Storm panicked; it was one of the hardest decisions to make. Keep her son safe or keep him happy?

"Relax, we'll think of something." Aden pulled Storm in to his arms. She sighed into his chest then turned her head. They both watched Emidio who had abandoned the honeysuckles and occupied himself with chasing a butterfly from flower to flower.

"Emid, time for bed." Storm yelled after her son. The sky had grown dark and she could tell he was beginning to tire.

"Aw! But I'm not sleepy!" The stubborn little boy yelled back.

"Come on son you can play tomorrow." Aden called to him. The boy sighed and walked over. Aden scooped him up; the boy's eyes instantly started to droop.

"I thought you said you weren't sleepy?" The boy curled his head on his father's shoulder.

"I'm not…" The boy yawned. "I'm resting my eyes." The family began walking down the corridors until they reached the rooms where the resided. Emidio was fast asleep by the time they arrived. Storm opened the door to the large living room. They lived on the third floor of the castle. There were two large windows, and a fire place. To the left was an open kitchen and dinning area for Emidio. The stairs were stone and went to the open hallway upstairs. The hall way was lined with an iron fence that connected to the stone wall. There were three rooms up stairs and past the fire place where the wall indented there was a door to another.

Aden carried Emid upstairs to his room; he laid the boy down and tucked him in. He switched on the nightlight and picked a black bear stuffed animal off the floor. Placing it in the child's arms he kissed his forehead before heading back down stairs to his wife.

Storm sat on the sofa the only light was from the glow of the fire. Aden sat down next to her and she curled into his side.

"I'm really worried Aden." Aden gave Storm a light squeeze to comfort her.

"Everything is going to be fine Audra. I promise." He tried to reassure her kissing her forehead.

"But he's human Aden! The only vampire thing about him is his powers! Which he is still too young to know how to use, and Aro keeps saying to keep him out of sight, but with the rebels trying to take over it is getting difficult." Storm voiced her concern. Aden looked into Storm's eyes the changes becoming more vivid. Since Emidio was born Storm's features had aged a bit. Even thought she was changed at sixteen she now looked to be nineteen.

"You know he is right Storm. Even though they don't take humans to be their greatest concern I believe he truly is trying to protect Emidio. They all are, I mean even Jane has taken a liking to him, and he isn't fully human. His powers make him half vampire. This means he isn't as fragile as a normal six year old." Storm's eyes still read a deep worry and concern. "But I know, baby it doesn't make it any easier."

"We weren't allowed to tell our family though." Because of the deal Storm had with Aro, Marcus, and Caius they weren't allowed to leave unless told they could do so, Which was rare because Storm could send out the storms to any where in the world from the castle, and Aro had advised not to write it down or call incase a rebel is near by and intercepts the news.

"I wanted to tell them to Storm, but…."

"But what if that is the answer! If the rebels do decide to attack the castle we could send Emidio to go stay with them."

"Storm that's exactly what we'll do." Aden told her, and she looked at him not quite understanding.

"But Izzy, and them don't know he exists."

"I will buy two plane tickets if we find the rebels are going to attack then we send Emidio with Rosa to Forks, Washington. That is where Izzy is living, right?"

"Yes." Rosa was one of the humans working in the castle. She was well aware of what they were, and was well trusted. If they were to attack they could take the tunnel under the castle out into the city, and then to the airport.

"I'll go tomorrow." Storm kissed Aden's cheek as they stared into the flames. At the top of the steps a little boy crouched clutching his bear to his chest.

_**So what do you think of the first chapter? Remember the more reviews the quicker the update. I hope you enjoyed. Italianamerican**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Emidio wandered the castle alone. There were so many vampires residing there that he couldn't wander into trouble. He dragged his bear on the floor behind him. An explosion scared him from where he played and he frantically began to search for his parents. Tears welled in his eyes as he picked up pace. Finally he heard voices in the entrance hall.

"Mommy?" He sniffled as he approached the door his little hands pulled against the big wooden frame. The door opened a crack before a figure above him sealed it shut.

"No, No you're not allowed in there." Jane scolded taking the child by the hand and leading him away from the door. Jane sat on a bench outside pulling the child to sit next to her.

"But I want my Mommy." He cried and Jane looked around to see if anyone was watching, no one was, so she hugged the boy.

"There, there your Mother and Father are busy in a meeting. How about you talk to Aunt Jane?" She cooed sweetly. Since Emidio's birth Jane had lightened up a bit. The thing was she didn't like anyone to know that the Queen of Pain had a soft gentle side.

"I….I….I was playing and there was a loud…..noise…..like a BOOM!" Emidio explained throwing his hands in the air when he screamed boom causing his bear to drop on the ground. Jane leaned over and picked it up, dusted it off and neatly sat it on the chair next to him.

"An explosion?" Jane's eyebrows rose almost in shock, but she quickly recovered and laughed as if it were nothing. "Well you pay that no mind, ok? Everything is fine Aro, Marcus, and Caius, have everything under control. So you go back to playing and when your mother and father get out of the meeting I will send them your way." Jane told him wiping the tears from his eyes. Emidio sniffed one last time before sliding off, but he didn't have to wait for his parents because at that moment the giant doors opened.

"MOM!" Emidio ran and hugged his mother's cloaked legs. She gave him a light hearted smile and ruffled his hair. Then she scooped him up in her arms and began to walk. "Mommy there was an aplosion!" The boy yelled and Storm stared at him.

"Everything is ok I promise." She told him and he smiled and nodded.

"I know Aunt Jane told me!" He said delighted.

"Aunt Jane?" Storm laughed and Emidio nodded not getting what was funny.

"Mommy, am I going on a trip?" The boy asked, and Storm stopped.

"Wh..What do you mean, baby?" She had to swallow the lump in her throat that had begun to form.

"I heard Daddy talking about a plane ride with Rosa. You said I was going to merica." Emidio leaned his head on his mother's shoulder and twisted her hair in his hand.

"Well I thought it be nice if you got to meet your Aunt Izzy." Storm tried to cover it up there was no going back on what she said last night.

"Aunt Izzy?" He questioned.

"My sister, honey. Remember I told you she looks just like me and is married to your dad's brother Edward." Yes it was true Izzy had finally caved and her and Edward got married. It was nothing big to Alice's disappointment. Actually it was a more of a high speed chase to Vegas with a Volvo and a Porsche.

"Oh yea…..Mommy?"

"Yes, dear." Storm continued walking back to her room.

"Does this scar hurt?" Emidio traced the purple double moon shaped flesh with his finger.

"No, it doesn't hurt." Storm told him. Thirteen years after the attack and still her neck was stained. Why the bite mark had taken a purple color no one could figure out.

"How did you get it?" again she was stunned speechless. She couldn't think of a way to explain what happen to a six year old, and she didn't want to lie to him.

"Mommy, was in an accident before you were born." Was the best she could think of with out completely lying. What happened was no accident. They had arrived at the room and Storm set him down. "Now go play while I get you something to eat."

"Vampires don't eat, so why do you cook?" A figure came out of the shadows. Storm spun around and then looked disapproving of her guest's intrusion.

"Demetri, you know he isn't a vampire. He is a child." She turned back towards the kitchen. Demtri followed then sat at the table.

"Not a vampire? The child has a gift similar to yours. No human child could posses that ability." Storm pulled out mac and cheese and began to prepare it. Letting out a slow sigh she turned her attention back to the other vampire.

"Demtri, please….."

"I mean no offense Storm." Demtri held his hands up in surrender. "You are blessed to be the only vampire to have a child, and after six years I still don't quite understand how that is possible." Storm annoyingly glared at him.

"If you are questioning my status as a vampire then you are a fool." She turned back to the stove where the water she was boiling began to bubble.

"You can cry, you can give birth, you have bled before, and yet you still remain ageless." Demtri tried to back up his logic as Storm added the noodles to the water.

"You fall in the same fate as a moral man Demtri you are complexes by anything you can not understand, and spend countless hours trying to figure out the mysteries behind life. What you are forgetting is not everything can be explained and you should take a step back and enjoy the marvels of life." Storm often had these battles with Demtri therefore her deep input did not catch him off guard. Demtri folded his hands on the table.

"The thing is Storm I finally figured it out." Storm dropped the ladle in the pot and turned off the stove. She turned around to face him; studying the features in his face to see if he was toying with her.

"Why did you come here?" She questioned more annoyed then ever at his constant prying.

"Storm, when a vampire is changed their body is frozen in time, and no fluid exists in the body except for the blood the vampire consumes. You however bled a silver substance and after words you were able to give birth." Storm walked over to the table and leaned on it so her eyes were leveled with Demtri.

"Ok, you win. I will explain. Thirteen years ago I released my powers and pushed them far past a strength that I had ever used before. The lighting that struck my body in the tornado I created could not kill my as it had the other vampires." She paused; Demtri listen attentively like any man with a thirst for ultimate knowledge. Storm had to stop her self from scoffing at his foolishness. " Instead the electric charge took the place of the blood that should have been in my veins, I had not feed for weeks. As you are aware only fire can kill a vampire, and I am sure you know the temperature of lighting. It burned my veins, and when the vampire bit me the 'blood' was released. My only guess on what happened it that the burn caused my body to essentially unfreeze from time. That is the only way to explain why I am still alive, and why I gave birth to Emidio. As for the tears I can control the water in the sky it would only make sense for me to be able control my own tears." With that she turned back to the food; placing it in a bowl she called for Emidio. The child's steps could be heard coming down the stairs. He grabbed his food.

"Emid can you go eat in your room while Demtri and I continue our talk." The boy stuffed a spoonful of macaroni in his mouth then ran upstairs. "Slow down!" His steps got lighter and the door could be heard as it slammed shut.

"You could have told me this six years ago, and I wouldn't have bothered you any longer." Demtri said avoiding an actual apologue. Storm groaned and sat down.

"It took me that long to figure it out myself. Now what is the rebel status?"

The fear the explosion put in her son had left Storm unsettled, and she had no more time to waste explaining the past.

"I was talking to Caius. He says he predicts the rebels to attack in the next month." Storm let her head fall to her hands.

"Damn!" She cursed. "Why now?"

"They believe we are unfair, and even though we don't change they feel like one group should not have rule for the rest of eternity." The only thing Storm felt that Demtri's endless search for knowledge was good for. He stood to leave clearly heading to write down what she had told him.

"Storm, those who reside in this castle see your son as one of their own. Just because you and your husband were forced here does not make them see you for less then a part of this family. So to speak. They will see to it that no harm befalls young Emidio." With a swoosh of his cloak Demtri was gone. Storm pushed herself off the table and went to clean the pot she had used.

"Though I can't believe it I feel the same about all of you." Storm mumbled quietly to herself. Sometimes even the worst of enemies become your greatest friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Aden stuck to the shadows of the city as he made his way home

Aden stuck to the shadows of the city as he made his way home. He had set up passports to America for Rosa and Emidio. It was late afternoon and the city was still a buzz; children played in the streets as their parents sat by and watched peacefully. Aden smiled at the extra step he placed in the plan and what he wouldn't tell Storm until it was necessary.

He had renewed both of their passports, but he never planned to use his. If the rebels should attack he wanted Storm as far away as possible. He had almost lost her once and he didn't plan on doing it again. Quietly he snuck past the citizens and back into the castle.

"Daddy!" The little voice cried clutching his father's legs. Aden smiled as Emidio looked up.

"Hey, buddy. How was your day?" He asked walking further into his room. Emidio jumped up and down as he waited for his father to take off his cloak. Aden sat the passports on the table near the door then sat on the couch and Emidio quickly jumped up and sat next to him.

"There was an apolsion!" The boy screamed jumping on the couch. Aden gently pushed the boy back down to a sitting position.

"Don't jump on the couch your mother won't be happy." Emidio huffed and sat down with his arms crossed causing Aden to chuckle. "So there was an explosion, huh?"

"Yep, and it went BOOM. It shook are room and made a loud noise, and…..it was scary." Whispering the fact that he was scared Emidio clutched his fathers arm as he explained.

"Don't worry everything is fine." Aden repeated; Emidio gave an annoyed glare and fell backwards on the couch.

"I know! That's what everyone keeps telling me!" He yelled throwing his little hands across his face in frustration.

"Then what's the problem?" Aden asked reaching over and grabbing the remote from the coffee table.

"I may be little, but I ain't that dumb! The only thing allowed to shake the castle is me!" Aden laughed as he flipped on the television.

"I'll be sure to pass your message along. Now sit here and watch power rangers while I talk to your mom." Aden set the remote back down, and by the time he got up the child was memorized with the television. He walked into the room next to the living room.

"Hey, baby." Aden shut the door behind him. Storm sat on the king sized bed and stared at the papers laid out in front of her.

"Hi, dear how did it go?" She asked she glanced up once before turning her attention back to the work in front of her.

"Fine, everything is set up." He reassured her taking a seat next to her. She let out a sigh of relief and laid her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and she kissed him.

"Good. Aden there is a problem." She said quietly not wanting to believe it was true. Aden just looked at her in question, but said nothing. "They think the rebels are going to attack in the next month." Aden pulled her close sensing her worry, and leaned his head to rest on hers.

"And we'll be ready." He spoke so sure, but her mind still raced with worry.

"God damn! They couldn't have waited eighty-seven more years!" She cried angrily sitting up and began to put some of the papers back. Aden pulled her back to him, and held her close.

"What if I fry some of them…?" She suggested looking up at him in desperation.

"If we find where they are then feel free to fry them, but Storm we don't know where they are." Aden said bringing her back to reality, and she sighed frustrated and fell backwards.

"Ah damn technicalities." She murmured, and Aden started to laugh. "What?" She growled at him.

"Do you realize that a few minutes ago our six year old just did the same thing?" Strom playfully glared at him and slapped his arm. Aden grabbed her hand and pulled her against his chest. He kissed her neck.

"Would you knock it off, Emidio is in the other room." Storm pushed him away, but his arms were still around her wrists.

"He is busy watching T.V he wouldn't hear anything." This time he leaned in and kissed her lips pulling her on his lap. She smiled into the kiss wrapping one hand around his neck and another in his hair. His arms were tied around the small of her back and he leaned forward pushing her onto the bed.

"Mommy?" Storm gasped and pushed Aden off her. Aden had to catch himself from landing on the floor.

"Uh..What do you need, dear?" Storm asked quickly shooting a glare towards Aden.

"Uncle Felix said there is a meeting in a half hour." Emidio told them.

"Thank you Emidio." Aden sighed trying not to sound frustrated to the boy.

"Uncle Felix started to laugh and then said 'when they are ready of course'. Why was he laughing?" The boy had a look of innocence on his face. Meanwhile his mother put he hands to her face.

"God only knows." She muttered annoyed, and the boy walked out of the room. Aden leaned over to pick up where they were interrupted. This time Storm pushed him so he landed on the floor. "He won't hear anything." Storm mocked grabbing her cloak off the bed post and walked out of their bed room. Aden followed after her whispering so only she could hear.

"You can't seriously be mad at me for this!" His voice never traveled over the sound of the TV as he pulled his cloak off the coat rack.

"Honey, we'll be back in a little while. Don't leave the room we won't be long."

"Okay." He said absent mindedly as he watched his show.

"Love You." Both of his parents told him.

"Love you too." He said back as they left the room. They both walked at a quick human pace down the halls.

"No, I'm not mad at you, but this is still your fault." She kept her eyes focused ahead.

"My fault?" He laughed. "You didn't need much convincing!" He shot back, and she stopped and stared at him. An annoyed smirk appeared as she thought of what to say.

"Shut up." She spat at him and she continued walking. He smiled triumphantly, and followed her. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Maybe later we could…"

"You horny…."

"Hello you two." Alec greeted interrupting their argument. Storm shot a look towards Aden that said we'll finish this later. When he smirked back she rolled her eyes at him.

"Hello, Alec." Aden replied. "Any idea what this meeting is about?" Alec shrugged.

"I'm not sure." They had finally arrived at their destination. The meeting covered all new developments on the rebels it only took about an hour, but as they were leaving a loud bang followed by a shake then a boom filled the castle. Horrified the two parents raced back to the room. A thick smell of smoke filled the air the pushed open the door. The smoke billowed out of the upstairs.

"Emidio!"Storm cried when her son wasn't down stairs. They both raced to his room. Part of the upstairs ceiling had caved in when the explosion went off.

"Emidio!" Aden called again, but only silence was there to greet them.


	4. Chapter 4

Storm nearly collapsed as she surveyed her home, but all she cared about was her son. Aden came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She was leaning against the railing.

"The passports." Was all he said and the light bulb seemed to flair. Quickly Aden jumped over the railing and was on the floor. He scooped up the passports that were on the table. Storm stood at the edge her dead heart fluttered in panic. "Emidio's is missing." Aden called Storm sighed in relief.

"Rosa's?" Her husband didn't sound as relaxed.

"Here." Storm raced to her husband's side. There in his hand was a green pamphlet with Rosa's name on it. "This doesn't make any sense." Aden exclaimed running a hand threw his hair. Storm gripped his shoulder.

"Aden I think he went out on his own."

Emidio had been sitting watching TV when a noise sounded outside. He clutched his bear and went to the window. Nothing, so he wandered back to the sofa. All of a sudden a loud bang ruptured the silence of the castle. In fear Emidio recoiled, but when another boom rang he ran to his room.

Under his bed was a little power rangers' backpack packed with random items.

"Come on Bo we're going to Forks!" He threw the little backpack over his shoulder running to the door. Then he stopped with his hand on the handle to the room and grabbed the green passport with his name. "I heard Dad say we'll need this, but there is only one for me so you can use mine too." He stuffed the passport in the backpack, and grabbed his green jacket. He put both the jacket and backpack on before taking off down the halls.

Emidio walked right out one of the doors to the castle and into the busy streets.

"Whoa! Look at all the people Bo!" Emidio was fascinated. It wasn't like he had never been in the city before, but it had always been with his parents, and his parents always stuck to the darker areas of the street. In his amusement Emidio ran into someone.

"Ciao il bambino lei è perso?" The woman smiled. Emidio clutched Bo and took a step back.

".…Hi." He said nervously. The woman smiled and leaned down to him.

"Lei è perso?" Emidio's eyes widened and he took another step back.

"You speak English?" The woman then asked and Emidio nodded afraid. "Are you lost, little boy?" He nodded yes.

"I am going to merica." He pulled out his passport and handed it to her. She looked over the info.

"Forks, Washington? I believe a cruise line is stopping near there. It's that…." As soon as she pointed in the direction Emidio took off. A big ship was stationed at the dock. Quietly Emidio followed people on the ship, and found a little cargo hold. He took of his backpack and laid his head on it. Slowly he faded off to sleep.

A few hours later he woke when his stomach growled. He put his backpack on and picked up Bo.

"I wonder if they have food." He asked the bear. He wandered out looking around for people. He saw the crew about facing the opposite direction as he was.

"Shh!" He indicated to the bear as he tried to sneak past the crew. Wham! He ran right into one of the Captain's legs.

"Now, now little fellow. That's no place for a child." Emidio didn't know what to say. "Where are your parents?" Emidio backed up. A violent shake distracted the Captain and the crew. "What the hell was that?!" The captain yelled before running away with his crew in tow. Emidio smiled at Bo and continued his way to the dinning room.

_**A week later **_

Izzy and Edward ran together in the woods. They had just finished hunting and Izzy was taunting Edward.

"You used to be so fast. What happen, Edward age finally catching up with you?" She taunted keeping a few steps a head of him.

"No… I" He lunged and grabbed her by the waist. "I'm still faster then you." He kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and began to kiss back. A hard rumbled could be heard as the earth shook. Izzy looked at Edward who seemed just as stunned.

"An earthquake." Edward told her, and Izzy just nodded and ignored it, but a cry reached her ears. Soon she was racing off through the trees. "Bella? What's wrong?" Edward chased after her; they were quickly reaching the boundary clearing.

A small boy huddled terrified and crying against a tree as the shakes continued to disturb the earth. A large wolf towered over him growling menacingly.

"Jacob! What the hell!" Izzy yelled. The wolf turned his head and growled. The boy sniffled and looked up.

"Mommy!" He yelled standing to his feet and racing over to Izzy. Confused Izzy scooped him up and held him close.

"There, there child. Shh everything it going to be ok. The big bad wolf won't get you." Izzy softly whispered to the boy whose body was racked with sobs as he calmed down. The wolf disappeared for a moment then reappeared in human form. Jacob Black aged, but only looked to gain about thirty years. "Jacob, what is your problem scaring a poor child!" Izzy spat at him, and Jacob scoffed.

"That is not a child!" Jacob yelled back. Emidio played with Izzy's hair as the two argued. He pulled the hair away from her neck, and gasped. The purple scar wasn't there.

"He is so a child. What else would he…."

"You're not my Mommy!" The boy busted into tears again. Burying his head into Bo's fur.

"Shhh…. There, there. We'll find your Mommy." She told the boy as she set him on the ground.

"Oh well isn't he a smart blood sucker." Jacob laughed coldly. Izzy glared at Jacob, and then turned her attention back to the boy.

"Ignore him. What's your name?" Emidio sniffled back a few tears wiping them on the back of his hand.

"Emidio." He said meekly.

"How old are you?" Izzy asked gently wiping away the boy's tears.

"Six." Emidio held up six fingers accidentally dropping Bo on the ground. Izzy picked it up. "That's Bo." He told her. She laughed and brushed off Bo's nose before handing him back.

"Do you and Bo have a last name?" Emidio smiled and nodded.

"That's Bo Bear." He said petting his friend. Izzy smiled, and when the boy didn't respond she asked again.

"Emidio what's your full name?" Emidio looked at Edward, and then looked at Jacob. He turned back to Izzy and stepped closer.

"Emidio Aden Riley." Izzy gasped, and Edward threw his hands in the area.

"Oh great just what the world needed. A son of the storm."

_**I hope you liked it. I loved all the reviews I have gotten, and also thank you to those who have reviewed every chapter. You are the reason I keep writing. **_


	5. Chapter 5

"No answer the line is dead

"No answer the line is dead." Izzy slammed the phone frustrated. Emidio sat on the sofa playing with Bo as Izzy tried to reach Storm.

"Maybe she doesn't want him back." Edward sat at the table.

"EDWARD!" Izzy screamed and threw the cordless phone at him. He raised his hand to guard his face.

"I was joking!" He defended, but his wife was still irritated. "I'm not that cruel!"

"If you're trying to call my mommy then it's useless." Emidio spoke up still playing with Bo.

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked the child not fully believing he understood the situation.

"I heard mom and dad talking the other night. They said if the rebels attacked then I was to go here with Rosa." He explained stroking the stuff bears head. Izzy came and sat next to the boy.

"Emidio, where is Rosa?" Emidio looked up at Izzy then back at the bear.

"I went with out her." He guiltily admitted.

"Why would you do that?" Izzy stroked the boy's hair to show that he wasn't in trouble.

"I was scared." Izzy stopped the questions, and picked up the phone. It rang a few times.

"Hello?"

"Hey Leann could you and Vic head over we have a problem."

Back in Italy Storm and Aden sat at a computer tracing all earthquakes.

"God there is too many. We'll never find the ones he caused." Storm sank into the seat next to her husband.

"Emidio is smart Storm he'll be alright." Aden held Storm close as she began to weep. Deep roars could be heard as more explosions shook the castle. Heidi burst threw the doors the end of her cloak frayed and burned.

"The rebels have advanced prepare to fight." Another swish of her cloak and she was gone leaving the grieving parents. Storm stood she knew what she had to do. The only way to assure that her son had a safe home to come back to was to rid it off the rebel vampires.

Aden grabbed her arm and forced her back to him. She looked at him confused as he hugged her. "You're not going out there." He stated firmly, and she pulled back a little.

"Aden, I need to, I…" He put his fingers to her lips.

"No, Storm. I learn from my mistakes."

"Aden, I'll be fine…"

"Storm the worst pain of my life was when I almost lost you, twice. Now our son is missing if something where to happen to you both then I don't know what I'd do." Strom kissed him passionately trying to relief all his worries.

"I have the same fear, I don't want you out there anymore then you want me out there, but I have to Aden. Besides I know my limits, and you promised if we found them then I could zap them." Storm confessed as she pulled back when her husband frowned trying to think of another excuse to keep her behind she sang. "We've found them!" She smiled light heartily.

Aden sighed knowing he had lost so he stood accepting defeat. He held out his hand for Storm who took it with a smile. Together they walked into battle hand and hand.

The little house in Forks was now a buzz with family. Both the Cullens and Porters had gathered to see their nephew and grandson.

"Why did she tell us?" Leann ranted angrily. Everyone was talking at once trying to figure out the reason behind Emidio's arrival.

"I'm not sure Leann." Izzy told her mother trying to calm her down.

"A letter or something would have been nice….."

"Excuse me." Emidio said politely trying to cut in, but was over looked.

"…..After all the years. This isn't like Storm." Leann huffed, and Esme began to speak.

"Excuse me." Again he was over looked.

"Leann I know what you mean this isn't like Aden either. We have spoken to him in the past six years he could have brought it up….

"EXCUSE ME!" The room fell to a hush and they all stared at the boy. His voice got a little meeker with all eyes on him.

"What sweet heart?" Leann asked her grandson the boy smiled he had the answers to all the adults questions.

"Mommy and Daddy couldn't tell you 'cuz of the rebels." He told his eyes were on the floor, and hands behind his back as he innocently rubbed his toe into the carpet. A move Storm was known for. He acted so much like his mother.

"The rebels?" Esme questioned, and Emidio nodded.

"Uh huh. Grandfather Aro told them not to 'cuz if the rebels heard then it would be bad." The family members exchanged a look of understanding.

"Ah now where getting somewhere." Leann took a seat on the sofa and motioned for the boy to join her. "So, Emidio do you have any nicknames?" Leann forgot about all other problems and took the chance to get to know her grandson. The rest of the family sat around.

"Yep." The boy nodded. "At home they call me Emid."

"Emid?" Emmett laughed. Rosalie rolled her eyes. Emmett and Emid sounded a lot alike and it was clear it amused her husband.

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"What else are they suppose to call me? Ear?" The boy had clearly thought this threw, and Rosalie laughed.

"Emidio we all seemed to have forgotten to tell you are names…I'm…." Esme began but Emidio stopped her.

"I know who you all are. Mommy and Daddy told me. We have photos in our room." He stated proudly. "There's Grandma, and Grandpa." He said to Esme and Carlisle. "Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett." He pointed to each one. "Oma and Opa." He told Leann and Vic who both laughed. If Leann could cry she probably would have.

"What do you know, Storm does listen." Leann proclaimed happily. Leann had once told Storm she wanted to be called Oma because that's what she called her German grandma. Of course Leann never thought that was possible because she couldn't have children.

"And you're Aunt Izzy, and Uncle Edward." Emidio told them happily.

"Uncle Edward? I'm surprised your mother told you to call me anything." Edward remarked, and Izzy glared at him.

"No, Daddy called you Uncle Edward. Mommy said you're the Devil her sister married." This caused the family to laugh. Edward smirked.

"And you said we didn't get along, Bells." He joked, and Izzy rolled her eyes. Emidio didn't get what was funny. He picked up Bo and lay back against the couch. A few hours later Leann and Esme took Emidio upstairs to go to bed. Of course as they did so all the girls gathered at the door.

"Night, Emid." They all kissed his forehead.

"Sleep tight, Emid tomorrow we go shopping!" Alice squealed happily.

"You, and shopping. It's like a drug." Bella laughed pushing her sister-in-law. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Rosalie you know as well as I that you want to pick out children's clothing!" Rosalie tired to smile.

"And I have to come because…."

"Bella you're being forced to come." Alice said shuting her up for a moment. As they exited the room they began to argue.

"You don't need me to shop…." The sound drifted away as they went back down stairs.

"Night, Grandma." Emidio said kissing Esme's cheek.

"Night, Emidio sweet dreams." Esme joined the others down stairs.

"Night, Oma." Leann kissed the boy's cheek.

"Night." As she was about to leave the room Emidio called her back.

"Oma?" He said softly.

"Yes?" Leann turned to the boy.

"Do you know how Mommy got the scar on her neck?" Leann's eyes got big.

"Why do you ask?" Emidio shrugged.

"I knew Aunt Izzy wasn't Mommy 'cuz Mommy has a purple scar on her neck." Leann sat at the foot of the bed.

"She still has that?" Emidio nodded before letting out a yawn. "Your mother was in an accident a few years before you were born." Leann explained hoping that is what Storm told him.

"Oh that's what she said." Emidio was satisfied with the answer and turned over to sleep. Leann let out a sigh of relief as Emidio drifted off. She clicked the lights off and left the room. "They miss you." She heard him say, and she turned back around.

"And we miss them."

_**Well what did you think? I have a busy weekend so I don't if another chapter will be up before Tuesday, but don't worry there is still hope. Hope you enjoyed. Italianamerican **_


	6. Chapter 6

Aden watched Storm the whole time he fought. Her eyes were lit up with the same electric blue they had been all those years ago as the lightning flowed in her veins. His nerves jumped in his skin as he fought back the urge to attack every vampire near her, but he knew that wouldn't end well. If he were to cut in her path right now she may hit him by mistake. So stubbornly he took out only the vampires near him. The castle smelled of burnt flesh from the fires that littered the area.

"Aden, behind you!" Storm shrilly screamed, and Aden spun in time to catch a rebel in mid leap. He had been too distracted trying to watch his wife that he hadn't noticed he almost gotten his head bitten off. A crack of lighting flew down the hall taking out five rebels. They all were growing scared and made a run for the doors. Jane smirked evilly as she blocked it. One by one all the rebels that had invaded were ripped and burned.

Storm ran and hugged her husband tight. Aden could still feel the warmth from the lightning on her skin.

"You over protective fool! You almost got yourself killed!" She kissed his lips in relief.

"Sorry, baby." He apologized, and she kissed him again.

"You two do realize it's not over yet, right?" Jane told them and they both sighed pulling apart.

"Sadly." Storm said dryly as she took Aden's hand in her own. Aden squeezed it; both of their minds had drifted back to their son.

"Jane, while the rebels are on a stand still we are going to try to find our son." Aden explained and Jane nodded.

"Of course. If anything changes we will send for you." She said disappearing in the smoke filled hall.

"Emidio, What are you doing?" Izzy called to the boy. He sat at the table staring intensely at his bear.

"Watch!" He said not taking his eyes off the toy. Slowly the table began to shake along with the rest of the house. Bo bounced along the table until he slid off onto the floor. Izzy looked at the boy amazed clutching the sink so she didn't fall. Edward and the rest of the family rushed into the dinning room to see what happened.

"What the hell!" Emmett yelled.

"LANGAUGE!" Esme yelled back, and Rosalie smacked her husband in the back of the head.

"Emidio, what did you just do?" Carlisle asked, and the boy shrugged.

"Earthquake!" He squealed happily, and Izzy's eyes widened. Of course he was Storm's son after all. When everyone just stared blankly at him he slid off the chair. "What? Mommy can do it."

"Emidio, you have to watch it. Your powers can be dangerous, and…." Rosalie had begun, but Emidio shook his head furiously.

"I know!" He cried. "But if I don't do it then Mommy and Daddy won't know where I am!" The adults stopped. This made complete sense and it was coming from a six year old. Izzy sat down in the chair Emidio just occupied and pulled him on to her lap.

"Don't worry we'll get a hold of your Mom it may just take…." Crack! Lightning lit the sky with a short burst of thunder. Emidio jumped down from his spot and ran to the window.

"Mommy!" He yelled and Izzy followed. She thought that it was Storm as well, but when moments past and no one came the rain began to fall. Emidio realized sadly it was just nature causing it to storm not his mom, and he grabbed Bo and sunk down on the floor.

"Oh honey, your Mom and Dad will come." Leann scooped the boy up in her arms and he sniffled.

"But what if the rebels…"

"Shh baby, your parents will be fine. Right, now there biggest concern is taken care of. You're not any where near the fighting." Leann rocked the child, and he sighed.

"Mom, maybe I should…"

"No your not!" Edward cut Izzy off. She was about to say what if I went to Italy to get Storm.

"How do you even know what I was going to say?" Izzy yelled at him placing her hands on her hips.

"I can read minds!" He shot back.

"Not mine!" He looked at her like she had just said the stupidest thing.

"Isabella, I have known you long enough to have an idea what you thinking." He smirked, and it Izzy began to become frustrated.

"I have not become predictable!" The rest of the family took a few steps away. Emidio giggled slightly. They stopped and looked at the laughing child.

"What are you laughing at, kid?" Edward asked with a false sense of terror, and Emidio leaned into Leann more and laughed harder.

"You act like Mommy, and Daddy when they fight." Edward raised an eyebrow at Izzy.

"Edward looks like your mom when he does this, doesn't he?" Izzy smirked and Edward crossed his arms.

"I do not look like your psychotic sister!" He yelled. A low jolted rumble rushed the house, and Edward fell on his back. The family laughed, and Edward mumbled.

"Freaking Satan spawn." Emidio took both of his index fingers and curdled them over his head to look like horns and then scrunched up his face. This time even Edward had to laugh.

In an unknown area a group of vampires met. They all looked to one as he thought on how to deal with the issue.

"It's the one woman!" A vampire screamed.

"Yea! She's been zapping us before we can get close enough to infiltrate!" Another answered. Everyone murmured agreements, and the leader held his head up in silence.

"Enough! I am very well aware of all that reside in there, and what they are capable of. There is one thing everyone in that castle cares about. If we want to win this we must find the Son of the Storm." He stated like this would be no big deal. The murmurs broke out again.

"She has a kid!"

"That's impossible." The leader held his hand up once more, and the silence was regained.

"I want the kid back here alive, and unharmed! Resisted his blood; your very life depends on it!" The order was given and the vampire disappeared into the dark.

_**Hey I hope you liked the new chapter! I just wanted to let you all know there is a picture of Aden, and Emidio on my profile. Just keep in mind that Aden doesn't dress like that, and Emidio's hair is much longer like his fathers. **_


	7. Chapter 7

In Italy

After a day of unsuccessful results Strom grew anxious and worried. She paced back and forth across the room trying to think of something while Aden continued to watch earthquake tracking.

"Where do you think he would go, Aden?" Storm asked. Aden sighed looking up from the lap top. He pinched his temples as he thought then an idea popped into his head.

"Forks!" He exclaimed, and Storm jumped a bit at his out burst.

"Forks? How would…."

"He must have heard us talking the other night." Storm thought this over. That would be the only reason that made sense. "Even if he's not there I can talk to Izzy and Edward, and have them help us find him." Storm jumped on Aden and hugged him tight.

"They are not going to be happy with us." Storm told Aden who nodded in agreement.

"No, but they'll get over it." He told her. "We can leave tonight if…."

"Aden, I would love to go, but you know as well as I; I can't leave." Aden sighed he had forgotten that detail.

"Maybe, we can…."

"Aden, you go, and if I can leave I will, but right now in the mist of battle they aren't going to let me." Aden began to rack his brain to find away around this dilemma, but found none. Storm wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her head against his shoulder.

"I don't want to leave you though." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Storm looked up at him, and softly kissed his lips.

"I'll be fine. Just, please go and find him." He kissed her forehead and nodded.

"Ok, I'll go." She smiled and they kissed one last time before Aden left to go to Forks.

Things with the Cullens are never normal, but with Emidio around it stretched life to unbelievable proportions.

"Aunt Izzy!" The child cried racing further into the woods. He was playing tag and taunting his Aunt. Izzy was running after him, but could honestly admit she was having trouble finding him once he hid.

"Emidio….." She called. "Come out; Come out where ever you are." She heard a faint giggle. Emidio ducked into a bush and was slowly backing up as he hid. He loved this game, he had played it many time with his parents. The thought of his parents made the boy feel a bit home sick, and though Forks got plenty of rain he missed the booming thunder that his mother caused. Emidio remembered that in the summer she would sometimes make the lighting in shapes for him.

"You'll never find me!" He taunted running deeper into the brush. He went so far that he could no longer see his Aunt Izzy.

"Emidio!?" He heard her yell, but her voice was far off in the distance. He hadn't realized how far he ran. Emidio walked forward trying to follow the sound of her voice, but could no longer tell which direction it came from.

"Aunt…." Emidio's scream was cut off by a hand over his mouth. He found himself being lifted in the air by someone. He kicked and wiggled, but to no avail.

"Hello, Brat." The voice sneered, and Emidio began to panic when he realized it wasn't his family.

"What do you know? He wasn't as hard to catch as Boss said he was." Another laughed and walked in front of him. Their eyes were a piercing red illuminating against their pale skin. Grandfather Aro had red eyes, but his were softer and less terrifying to the boy. The woman vampire came forward and put a hand on the boys cheek as he struggled.

"Aw, don't worry dear we aren't going to eat you…..yet!" She squealed in a high pitched laugh. Tears began to run down Emidio's face. He wanted nothing more then to go back home.

Izzy was searching high and low for Emidio. The rest of the family had gone to hunt, and she was suppose to watch him, but when she agreed to hide and go seek she never thought he'd be this good.

"Ok, Emidio. Ollie Ollie Oxenfree!" There was no response. "Emidio!" She yelled again. "This isn't funny!" She began to panic. She had lost the child! Storm was going to kill her if her family didn't get to it first.

"Come on Bella think!" She mumbled to herself. "He is six years old he shouldn't…"

"Aunt…" She heard the muffled cry. Quickly she raced in that direction, and in moments she was upon two vampires holding a struggling Emidio.

"Put him down!" She cried angrily stepping closer. The vampires heads sprang towards her, and the woman let out another laugh.

"What are you going to do?" She took another step towards Izzy. "We have the child." She taunted, and Izzy became enraged as her and the woman began to circle.

"When we're done with him there is going to be nothing left, but a limp lifeless….." Izzy sprang with out another thought. The vampire was thrown off her feet and landed a couple yards away. Emidio began to struggle fiercely in the male vampire's arms, and when he couldn't get lose a massive earthquake broke out. The stillness of the woods was shattered as the ground began to tremble knocking the vampires and Izzy off their feet. Emidio fell to the ground and sat there as the earth continued to rage beneath him. He was so afraid that the earthquake kept getting worse.

"Emid!" Izzy screamed over the sound. "It's alright..It's…" A loud crack sounded over the rumbling as a tree snapped and fell inches away from Izzy. Emidio's sobs began to quicken as he lost control. There was nothing Izzy could do; she couldn't get to her feet to reach the boy, and her voice was drowned out by the sound of splintering wood.

A silhouetted figure walked closer to the center of the commotion. They didn't wobble or shake as they walked. It was as if the ground was still and everything was at peace. Emidio was clutching his ears and had his head in his knees trying to drown out what was happening. He wanted the vampires to leave, but like Izzy they were immobile by the trembling earth.

The figure got closer, and Izzy tried again to regain her footing, but again she fell back to the ground. She held her breath as the figure now towered over Emidio. His shadow casting the small boy in the dark.

"Emidio." It whispered kneeling next to the boy. Emidio looked up his eyes widen. Then just as quickly as it started everything stopped. The man reached out and put a hand on Emidio shoulder.

"Daddy!" He screamed jumping into his arms. Aden hugged him close as his hood fell from his head. For that moment the world stopped moving completely.

_**Hey Guys! Sorry it took me so long to update I have been extremely busy. I hope you like this chapter. Don't worry it's not even close to ending yet! So let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed! Italianamerican **_


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't you ever run away like that again!" Aden mumbled as he scooped the boy into his arms. Tears streaked down his face as he buried his head into his father's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Daddy I was so scared, and…"

"Sh… it's ok I'm not mad." Aden cooed as Izzy stood to her feet. "Izzy can you hold Emidio for a moment please." Izzy nodded and took the child.

"Come on Emid let's walk this way." As soon as they both were out of view Aden turned his attention to the other two vampires. They tried to run, but Adne caught them by the throat and pinned them against at tree.

"You dare mess with my son." He growled as the vampire's struggled underneath his grasp.

"It-it wasn't us!" Aden raised his eye brows and scoffed at the man. They both coward in fear beneath him.

"Oh really? Then who was it?!" His golden eyes bore into the man's red ones.

"It was the Boss!" The woman squeaked.

"Who is the boss?" Aden inquired.

"He-he is the leader of the rebels he told us to take the child." She rambled on as fast as she could trying to spare her life. "He said it was the only way to bring down the Storm." Aden's eyes grew wide and his grip tightened.

"You filthy excuse for flesh if I ever see you around my son or my wife again I swear I will rip your bones from your body!" He threw them both on the ground. "That is if your boss doesn't kill you first." The vampires hurried to their feet and fled. Aden knew they wouldn't return to the rebels because if they did they would be killed. He watched them flee before going to find Izzy. A few yards away Izzy was holding a struggling Emidio.

"Aunt Izzy! I want to see my daddy!" He yelled trying to shake free.

"Relax Emid I'm right here." Aden laughed. Izzy set the boy down and he raced over.

"Daddy!" He cried as Aden scooped him up once more. "Where's Mommy?"

"Mommy is back home, but she sends her love."

"Aden Riley I believe you have some explaining to do!" Izzy walked over to her brother-in-law and hugged him. Aden laughed and looked down at Izzy.

"Wouldn't this be easier if everyone was around that way I will only have to explain this once?" Izzy nodded and smiled.

"I'll race you!" Izzy took off into the trees. Aden put Emidio on his back and took off after her. The whole time the boy giggled with excitement as the wind swept threw his hair. When they finally arrived at the house everyone was already gathered. Alice.

"Aden." He was greeted with hugs.

"I promise you all I have a good explanation!" He said as they all took a seat. He set Emidio on the ground and motioned for him to go play. When he was gone he began to speak.

"First where is Storm really?" Izzy asked as Aden took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Italy; they told her she couldn't leave the never said I couldn't." He shrugged. "She sends her love."

"Bro, how did you lose the kid in the first place?" Emmett asked him, and in one hour Aden had explain all the problems that had occurred since the rebels attacked and since Emidio's birth.

"….I left two days ago to come here. I still can't believe he found his way here by himself." At six years old he had came across the world to the exact location where his family lived. It was utterly amazing.

"You have a smart child, Aden." Esme smiled and Aden sighed.

"Too smart sometimes."

"Emidio also a sweet power." Jasper commented, and Aden laughed.

"Yes, with his mothers temper bed times are always fun." Edwards scoffed.

"No kidding! Your kid it out to get me."

"So it's safe to say the boy takes after his mother then?" Leann smiled and Aden nodded.

"Oh god yes. He looks like me, but he and Storm act so much a like." Aden eyes looked longingly at the mention of his wife. Two days and he already missed her.

"How is Storm by the way?" Vic asked.

"Aged." The vampires stared at him surprised just the reaction Aden was expecting.

"What did she completely go human?" Rosalie stared at him in amazement and jealousy.

"No, she only looks like she aged two years. She looks exactly like Izzy now. I'm pretty sure her getting pregnant and aging a little was a side effect from the accident. I mean she still has the scar."

"Yes, Emidio told me about that. I swear the child has the strangest things happen to her." Leann shook her head. It wasn't a family reunion without Storm…..

Meanwhile back in Italy Storm sat in a window of one of the castle towers looking out across the horizon. She was lonely; she was so used to her son and husband being around constantly that there absent made silence unbearable.

"I'm I disturbing you?" Storm turned to see Marcus walk next to her.

"No not at all." She said motioning to the seat beside her. Marcus was never one to strike up conversation and in all the years she had been at the castle she had only spoke to him a few times.

"You miss your family." He didn't ask he stated and Storm sighed and looked back across the sky.

"Deeply, everything is so empty without them." Marcus let the silence fall again before another thought crossed his mind.

"Do you know if Aden has found the boy?"

"No and I wont until he returns. He went to see if by some miracle my sister saw him. Which is unlikely considering she doesn't know about him." Storm closed her eyes to try to put her worried thoughts at ease. The communications were down causing her to be left in the dark.

"Go." Strom looked at Marcus in shock at his sudden burst of energy.

"Go what do you mean?"

"Go to them. Go to your family."

"I don't understand I thought…"

"Forget what you thought we said and listen to what I am saying now. Aro and Caius don't understand the bond between a vampire and its mate. A connection stronger then life it's self and I can not bear to imagine that bond when the pair share a child. Go to them they need you more then we do." Storm jumped up and embraced the zombie vampire.

"Oh thank you Marcus!" Marcus smiled at the girl as she pulled back.

"It is best if you leave on the fourth night." She smiled and nodded.

"On the fourth night." She repeated before leaving the vampire to his thoughts. In four days she would see her family again.

_**Ok So what do you think? Sorry it took so long. Hope it was worth it. Italianamerican**_


End file.
